The Eccentricity of Love
by kittycatwhobarks
Summary: Luna is in love with Hermione. Follow her as she wins Hermione's heart and shows her a different way of looking at the world.
1. The Eccentricity of Love

Disclaimer: Not mine

I like Luna. She is a fascinating person, who sees life a bit differently. I think her view is way more fun. I also think she is the perfect person to show Hermione that life is not black and white. And that sometimes it is ok to just believe.

The Eccentricity of Love

People have always said that I was a little crazy. That's why people call me Looney Lovegood. It doesn't hurt my feelings, though, because I know that I'm not crazy. I just see the world differently from most people and that's ok. I actually sort of feel sorry for everyone, because they miss out on some of the most wonderful things that the magical world has to offer. All they have to do is open their eyes. It's right there. The truth is I'm quite brilliant, and more importantly, I'm happy. That's more than can be said for a lot of people. I may not have a lot of friends due to my..err…eccentricity, if you will, but I am at peace. I find happiness in the things that most people refuse to believe in, such as the crumple-horned snorkaks and wrackspurt. I find such creatures to be beautiful because they are so rare that very few people believe in them.

I am not crazy….Well, perhaps I am. I mean what sane person would go and fall in love with _her._

I can't explain when this happened or why, but all I know is that I am in love with Hermione Granger. I am in love with the one person who without a shred of doubt thinks I am an imbecile. I must be aching for put-downs to have fallen in love with the likes of her. I never really cared about what other people thought of me, but I care what she thinks. It hurts when I see her roll her eyes after I mention something that my daddy wrote in the _Quibbler_. It irks me that she is so set in her way of thinking and living that she won't even consider anything else for even a second. While she is brilliant, she is also rather ignorant. Some of the most amazing things that life has to offer cannot be explained. Shouldn't be explained. But she won't accept anything without solid proof first. Seems like a sad way to live…. However, despite all this, I love her.

I love the way she twirls her hair while reading. I love the way she nibbles on her bottom lip while deep in thought. I love the way her eyes light up when she figures something out…

I wish she would just once look at me like an equal….

Hermione sat in a dusty corner in Flourish & Blotts, thumping through a thick book. Her eyes heatedly scanned the pages as if her life depended on it. Maybe it did. One never really knows with Hermione Jane Granger. She was so immersed in her reading that she did not hear the approaching footsteps. "Hello, Hermione," a waspy voice whispered. Looking up, Hermione saw Luna Lovegood decked out in one of her usual ridiculous outfits. "Hi, Luna," she replied curtly.

"What are you reading"

"The newest edition of _Hogwarts:A History"_

" I see…well, it was nice seeing you…."

Shoving her nose back in the text book, Hermione said, "uhuh."

If it wasn't for a book falling to the floor she would never have caught the hurt in Luna's eyes.

Paling, Hermione watched Luna walk away, her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in beautiful curls. 'When did she start curling her hair?' she wondered. Shaking her head, Hermione asked herself, " and why did she look so hurt….?

Stepping out into the cool wind, Luna wound her black scarf around her neck and took a deep breathe. "Dammit," she cursed. Biting her lip, Luna strolled through Hogsmeade and decided to pay George Weasley a visit. After all, you can always count on the red headed prankster to cheer you up and that is exactly what Luna needed at the moment.

So, what do you guys think? like? hate? tell me! Review!


	2. Putting the Pieces  Back Together

The Eccentricity of Love

Chapter 2: Putting the Pieces Back Together

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**A/N: I'd like to address some questions and issues. Ok,so this story takes place Post-Hogwarts. 4 years after the war, to be exact. Luna is curling her hair because I imagine she would look gorgeous with curls. Also, it was mentioned that in the last chapter there may have been some tense issues. Please let me know, if that's the case here, as well. Also, in case it isn't clear, the italicized part of this chapter is merely a day dream. If you note grammar and punctuation errors let me know( it's difficult to catch them all!). Please note that i did not do the proper paragraph indentation. The document manager does not not allow the tab space to work and I was too lazy to do it manually. I hope that does not bother anyone. Right, well, on with the story, yes?**

Weasley Wizard Wheezes was a wonderful place: full of life and laughter. Even the displays screamed FUN. Luna smiled as she watched kids, teens and adults alike rush into the store. Walking inside ,Luna saw that the store was jam-packed. Products were zooming around the store, explosions, laughter and shrieks could be heard for miles on. The walls were re-painted a bright green with a red stripe going around the interior of the building. It was so nice to see the store back in its former glory. Perhaps, it was even better now.

Seeing that George was quite busy with customers, she decided to browse the store. She passed the section that housed the extendable ears, stopped for a second to take a peek at wildfire whiz-bang's, before finally stop at the WonderWitch isle. She picked up a small, pink glass bottle and stared at it for a few moments. Her eyes glazed over as she allowed her imagination to run wild.

_ Luna laid in bed, completely immersed in the book that she was reading, when she heard a knock at her door. Curiously, she got out of bed and went to answer the door. Who would be knocking at this hour, she wondered. Opening the door, Luna was happily surprised to see Hermione standing before her. _

"_Hermione, it's 2 in the morning, what are you doing here?" she asked the brunette._

" _I needed to see you…." she whispered, her eyes lowered to the ground._

_Sighing, Luna, let her through the door. She invited Hermione to take a seat on the couch._

"_Can I get you something to drink?" she asked._

"_No,thanks….Luna, I can't stop thinking about you.."_

_Still standing at the door, Luna eyed Hermione, "Ok…."_

_ Biting her bottom lip, Hermione got up and slowly walked up to Luna. Lifting her arm, she gently caressed Luna's face. " You're so beautiful," she whispered. _

_Swallowing the lump that quickly formed in her throat from Hermione's light touch ,Luna leaned into Hermione's hand and said, " I've been thinking about you, too."_

_ With those words, Luna leaned in and softly kissed Hermione. Their eyes fluttered shut at the lip contact. It felt so damn good. Hermione started pushing Luna into the wall-_

"Luna?" The deep voice pulled her out of her day dream. Blinking quickly, Luna turned to look into the concerned eyes of George Weasley.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her softy.

"Of course, I just got lost in a little day dream," she replied honestly.

"Oh really? And here I was thinking that you were fascinated with one of my products. What a pity," George said with a smirk,taking the love potion out of her hand and putting it back in its spot.

Shoving him lightly, Luna smiled up at him. Even with a missing ear, George still looked handsome. A few strands of red hair fell into his eyes, and Luna stood on her tip toes to push it back behind his ear.

Smiling toothily at her, George grabbed her hand and said, " Come on, let's go have lunch. Verity and the others can handle the shop for a couple of hours."

They went up into his flat, and George went into the kitchen to make them some sandwiches ,while Luna settled herself on the couch in the living room. A couple minutes later, George came out with a plate full of sandwiches and two butterbeers.

"Dig in!" he pronounced.

For a couple of minutes they ate in comfortable silence. But, then, George cleared his throat, before asking, " You saw Hermione today, didn't you?"

Swallowing a sip of butterbeer, Luna replied, " Is it that obvious?"

Laughing dryly, George said, " The only times I see you looking so glum is when it somehow involves Hermione. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. That's the problem. She still thinks I'm the same wishy-washy girl from Hogwarts. You would think after the war, she would know better, but no! After all, I believe in certain things that she can't prove exist; therefore, I must be a lunatic. To her I'll _always _ be Luney Lovegood."

George looked at her for a couple of seconds with a thoughtful expression. Sighing, he said, " Luna, you haven't dated anyone in over a year. Maybe it's time you try again. You never know. I mean, look at me and Neville."

Luna smiled fondly at the mention of George's boyfriend's name. George and Neville got together two years after the war. Neville very well nearly saved George. After Fred's death, George completely closed himself up. He cleaned the shop up, but he would not open it again. He just threw himself into helping re-building Hogwarts, homes and shops. Despite everything that he did, everyone knew that he was not coping with the loss of his twin. His family worried that one day he would drink himself to death. However, a year and half after the war, George finally decided to re-open the shop. He told his family that he knew that Fred would have wanted him to do so. But he did so half-heartily.

One day, while George was working on the store, Neville came in and offered his services. Since the war, Neville become much more confident, and so, he wasn't as clumsy anymore. He was considered a war hero ,but he did not let that go to his head. He still was the same kind-hearted boy from Hogwarts. Even so, the attention did wonders for him. Once and for all, Neville shed his insecure nature. George noticed this and agreed to let Neville help him. At first, it was simply two acquaintances working together. After a couple of months, they became friends.

While Neville really started growing into his looks during his 6th and 7th year, he truly blossomed into an extraordinarily handsome man after the war. This was not lost on George. As they continued to work together, their attraction for one another grew, but neither made a move, too afraid to shatter their fragile friendship.

Things really started coming to a head near the grand re-opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Somehow, Neville was able to get George to talk about Fred, even though he refused to talk to his family about him. Perhaps, the day that Neville held George while he cried over losing his twin brother, was the day that George fell in love with Neville. That night, in the aftermath of a powerful release of sorrow, they kissed for the first time. They never looked back after that. No one will ever really know all that went on between them, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that George was happy again. He will always love Fred. He will always miss him. A part of his heart will always be cracked, but he wasn't alone anymore. And during a time in which the Wizarding world was recovering from total darkness, love was the greatest gift of all, even if it couldn't heal all wounds.

Smiling softly, Luna said, " Perhaps your right."

"I am right. I am ALWAYS right."

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Luna said, " Whatever you say, George"

Feigning extreme hurt, George responded, " It hurts me to think that you take my brilliance for granted!"

Jumping out of his chair, he fell to the floor and rolled around in mock pain while Luna giggled at his antics.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Luna said, " Thanks, George. You always know how to make me feel better."

Grabbing the seat next to her, George wrapped his arm around Luna and said, " Anytime, Lovegood. Any time."

Luna and George started getting close at the end of the war, after she was rescued from Malfoy Manor. Because her father was taken by the deatheaters for letting Harry, Ron and Hermione escape, Luna was staying with the Weasleys. When the twins weren't off on order business or doing Potter watch, they spent their time entertaining Luna, trying to keep her mind off of her dad. While she became close with both Fred and George, she had a much stronger connection with George. To this day, she still could not pin point the exact reason. That isn't to say that Fred's death didn't break her heart, because it did. Everyone's death shook her up, but their was something particularly wrong about Fred dying. He was always so funny. So full of life. Imagining a world without him in it was like imagining living without having to breathe- impossible. But alas, life did go on. And it was possible. Painful, but possible.

Luna had to admit that for the most part, life was good. She had a great group of friends, and few people still considered her to be insane. They just accepted that she saw life a little differently from them. She didn't mind the fact that they didn't believe her; it was enough that they no longer teased her. She enjoyed watching the wizarding world come to life again. So, yes, life was good.

Now if only she could forget about Hermione and figure out what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She has been running _The Quibbler _,since her father passed away, and although she loved the magazine, she did not want that to be her main job. So, what to do, what to do?

Once again she was pushed out of her reverie by George.

" You've been doing that a lot lately, you know, dazing off," he said with concern.

Blushing slightly, Luna replied, " I know, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure some things out."

Rubbing her shoulder, George said, " It's ok. Just know that you don't have to figure things out alone. You've got me. You've got Neville, and all your other friends."

Leaning into him, Luna softly said, "I know.

**I'm sorry that there wasn't any Hermione-Luna interaction here, but the story won't make much sense without a background set up. The next chapter will be similar, but I will try to add some Hermione-luna interaction! **

**PLEASE PLEASE Revieew!**


End file.
